Bob Forgets How to Cook Burgers!
by THE PETE PETERSON EXPERIENCE
Summary: Bob completely forgets how to cook his famous burgers because he's not a smart person and a big stupid dummy.


Bob Forgets How to Cook Burgers!

a/n: i tryed to watch bongs burngers again and it still wasn't funny and it wil never b funni. fuck it, ima write another story about bomp and his fucking burgers to give it a piece of my f-mind. family guy is funny tho, fuck it. i hate it show

. Bob forgets to cook becaus he's not a smart person and a big stupid dummy.

bob wuz cookin a burger.

"this burger sure fucking sucks like i do." bob said. he started to cry. his burgers were shit and everyone knew it! EVEN BOB!

also everyone hated him who was bob. i don't even know how the fuck bob's borgers was still in business.  
bob put his balls on the grill and listened to them sizzle. "ahhhhhh that feels so good" he said. he lit up a joint because he knew his life sucked.

"bog what teh fuck are you doing? is that marrawanna? get that shiut outtt heeerreyah" lindo sad. she sounded like a dude and it was mad creepy bro.

"fuck you bitch." bob said as he took out a bong and took a super riff whiff outta it. then something happened. a customer showed up. they never got any fucking customers.

"oh shit i gotta cook a burgo. but i forget how oh no oh my god oh no." bob said. he started to cry. then he got a thievious and devious idea. he took a shit on the grill becos they were out of meet and he fried dat shit up literelly. he didn't have bred so he just put it on a papear plate and gave it to the customer.

"hello. i am a customer." the customer said. he was a consumer and a customer.

"hello. have a burger." bob said as he put the steemy piece of shit in frunt of the cunstooma.

"thanx." the costumer said.

"that will be $100 bitch." bob said.

"a-a-a-a-a-a-a hundred-ed fucking dollas? $$$" the customer said.

"wacka wow. cha ching." bob said as he made a funny face and rub'd his fingas together to show that he wanted that money, that cash, that scrilla.

"o-o-o-o-o-o-o-k this better be worth it." the customered said. he ate the shit on the plate. it wasn't even a fucking burger.

"hey you prickly dick this isn't even a fucking burger." the customer said.

"yes it is." bob said. he knew deep down he was wrong and it wasn't a burger it was his shit. you could still see the corn in

the customa stried to swallow the shit but he couldn't because it taste funny.

"this taste " the customa said. he spat the shit up on the plate then picked it up with his greazy fucking hand and put it back in and ate the shit and his hand. he threw up though.

"hey i know why this taste funny. its not a burger its shit. i want my fucking money back." the cusgomer said.

"FUCK YOU!" bob said. he took teh vomit and throo it in the guys eye. the cumstomers eye. it hurt him really bad and burned and blood mixed in his eye with the vomit and shit. bob whipped his big bopper aka his penix and bopped the guy around and he fell in the kitched and fell in the meet grinder and died. bob put the rest of the shit and vomit in the meet and he had more burger meet!

"oh my god kids, this is so good. we have burger meet now we can have cumstomers!" bub said. the meat started to ova-flo and he put his hairy fucking hands on the meat and bunched the punch outta it and put it in a nice box and thruw it in a refridggeratore. his hair was in the meat and sweat and he dumoed a cump of pee in there too because he dint have a bathroom because he was fucking pore. then he put earwaxe and jizz in there. it was some nasty meat bro you fill me?

bob went outside and screamed about his burgerds because he want a cusmster so bad.

"give it up dad." tino said.

"yeah dad your burgers fucking suck." geen said.

"yeah fuck you." louise said. bob turned around. now he was anrgy!

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE SHITS NEVER EVNE FUCKING THUGGHT TO HELP ME MAKE MY FUCKING BURGERS! WHY THE SHIT SHOULD I FUCKN CARE WHAT YOU THINK? DO I?" bob said. he smacked each of his kid three times. they started to cry. he said he was sorry and helped them up but wasn't and punched them in all the face.

"kids it's bob time." he said as he put the kids in the meat grinder.  
he got a big piece of bread and stapled it to another big piece of bred and put the meat of his kids in there and put in the bobs burgers place.

"ANYONE WANT ANY FUCKING BURGERS?" bob said. he punched his table. he was mad. no one wanted his gross ass burgers. they were ass.

bob lost his shit and got his otha burga meet from the refringerator. he ate the whole box. but there was so much nasty shit inthere in just didn't agrie with bop.

"grugagrugagagagagaga!" bob's stomach said. he was mad because bob ate those nasty azz burgaz.

"oh my god no." bob said.

"you done fucked up really bad bob." bob's stomach said. his stomach kinda sounded like robert downey june-ya. actually it sounded a lot like roberto downee june-ya. a bunch of green likwid came out of bob's mouf and staretd to flood the resteraunt. it was mad gross. then bob drowned in it because it just won'd stop cumming out. it came out his penis too.

"bub wut are you flubbing down thay-ya." linduh said. she saw the green goo but now it turned rainbow then pick.

"blublublublub!" the goo said and splashed her in the face and melted her face away. the goo started to make the resterunt rocket into the sky and it crashed into the sun and bob's burgers was sdestoryied and everyone was happy because bob's burgers fucking sucked.

the end 


End file.
